


Evan Evans, the Sam's Truth.

by Blamest_gleek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamest_gleek/pseuds/Blamest_gleek
Summary: After the shooting that happened at McKinley the students are acting weird. Especially Sam, who invented himself a twin brother called Evan. But will his 'brother' help him to figure some things out. He's not alone, Brittany can help as well. Blam! Set After 4x18.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Kudos: 17





	Evan Evans, the Sam's Truth.

After the shooting, all the McKinley students were traumatized, they had the right to be, after all, maybe it was not a real shooting but at the moment it seemed so real. Two days later, they all had to come back to high school. But they all kind of changed, Unique started to take birth pills, Tina totally changed her look, and Sam, he invented himself a twin who was called Evan. 

Brittany arrived at school this morning, she was still stressed about the shooting, but there were also a lot of genius people who saw her SAT results and now wanted her. The first person she saw this morning was Sam but they haven’t talked much, just some things about who was Evan. 

-*-

After Sam, she met Blaine, he was maybe the strongest one, he didn’t let people see how the shooting had affected him. Brittany told him about Sam and his twin, then she asked “Have you seen him ?” 

“No” he said immediately, he was kind of hurt, then he explained “We didn’t talk this past two days, he didn’t answer my texts at all. I understand him though, it has been very hard for him.”

The bell rang, it was time to go to their classes, they smiled at each other and left towards their classes. 

-*-

During lunch, all the glee club was sitting on the same table. Sam or rather Sam with glasses and with a cardigan tied around his neck, which means Evan, came at the table. He sat next to Brittany and asked to all of them “Have you seen my twin ?” They all looked at each other, they didn’t know if they had to tell him the truth, or just let it go.  
Brittany interrupted this awkward moment and introduced Evan to the others “Guys, I would like to introduce you Sam’s smarter twin brother, Evan” Evan smiled and greeted them.  
After lunch, Blaine came to see Evan and asked him “Hey, Evan ? How’s your Brother ?” 

“He’s pretty fine” he replied and asked instantly “Do you know where I can find him ?”

“No he stopped to talk to me” Blaine when saying this wanted Sam to understand that he needed his best friend back. Evan smiled awkwardly

Brittany said “Look ! Evan your phone is ringing it must be your brother ! Let’s go find him.” Then Brittany whispered into Blaine’s ear “Don’t worry, he will be fine, and I’ll find out why he doesn’t want to talk to you” Brittany knew about Blaine crush, she surprised him staring at Sam several times during cheerios practice and figured it out easily, after her discovery, they once talked about it but not more. Blaine was now seeing them going out, still hurt because Sam didn’t want to talk to him. 

-*-

Brittany and Evan were out of the school, Brittany took the phone and acted like she was calling Sam. “Sam ! Where are you ?....You’re behind the trees… ok, Evan will come to pick you up.” She looked at him saying “He’s lost behind the trees” Evan nodded and went behind the trees to ‘find’ Sam. 

Two seconds later, Sam appeared from behind the trees. Brittany greeted him and immediately asked him “What’s going on with you Sam ?” 

Sam was confused and replied “What do you mean ?” 

“Oh you know very well what I mean” she said looking at him. 

“Brittany, I’m afraid” he said shyly

“It’s because of the shooting ?” She knew Sam intended to come into the bathrooms to pick her up during the shooting. 

“I could have lost you, one of my best friends”

“I understand you Sam, I thought I was going to die too. But right now you have to focus on what’s important, here I’m talking about Blaine.” She was really frank, she wanted him to fully understand that he couldn’t keep on doing this.

“I know, he doesn’t deserve that but… I could have lost him too” he explained. 

“Is this why you are doing this thing with Evan ? You’re afraid of what Blaine could think about you ?”

“Not really, I’m afraid of what I will tell him when I’ll talk to him again. When we were in the choir room, the one thing I wanted to do the most was kissing and hugging Blaine. When I imagined myself losing him, I couldn’t deny it anymore. I’m scared of talking to him because I saw that everything could change in one second, he could die from a shooting or something else. This character that I created, Evan, I wanted him to be straight and mainly not in love with his Best Friend.” Sam was confessing all he had in his heart. 

“Sam, you shouldn’t be afraid of it. It’s life, people die, others survive, you can’t help it. You have the right to be happy now, you deserve happiness. And the person who makes you feel like the best person in the world is Blaine, and now you know that.” She took his hand and smiled “Now you go get your sweet boy kisses with Blaine.” 

Sam did as he was asked and ran into the hallway searching for Blaine. 

-*-

He found him at his locker. He greeted him “Hey Blaine !”

First Blaine jumped, he was surprised to see Sam, but when he realized it was him, he immediately hugged him tightly, he missed that. Sam smiled he was happy that Blaine wasn’t mad at him. 

When the hug broke Blaine apologized “I’m sorry… I just needed one of your hug, I missed it during this past two days.”

“There’s no need to apologize, you know, if you want a hug, you can have it” he smiled “You deserve an apology, I was not a good best friend this days. I shouldn’t have avoided you” 

“That’s true, why did you avoided me in the first place ? I could have been here for you. I saw you in the choir room you wanted to look for Brittany. Are you two dating now ?” He was jealous, he knew they had a talk some minutes ago, he also knew Sam liked the girls like Brittany. 

“No.” he simply said then explained “I mean, I’m not dating her, she’s one of my best friends. At first, during the shooting, I just wanted to get out, because I was afraid… I’ll be honest now, when I heard this gun shot, the first thing that came through my mind was ‘Blaine?’, and I thought, and I needed to run away, I just didn’t want to be here if something happened to you. I couldn’t survive it. I know it’s selfish but it’s how I feel.”

“But why didn’t you show up after the shooting? We were together in the choir room, and immediately after the shooting you were gone. We could have talk about it. Also why did you invent Evan ?” Blaine asked because he wanted to know all what happened. 

“Hmm… I just felt things that I didn’t want to feel at this moment, and Evan helped me to figure it out, even if I created him to do the contrary of this” he replied shyly, then he looked into Blaine’s eyes and mumbled very quickly “IthinkIhaveathingforyou”

Blaine was confused, and barely understood “ What ?” he asked 

Sam answered still quietly “I think.. I have a thing for you” 

“What ?” Blaine smiled, he understood this time but wanted to play with Sam. 

This time Sam shouted “I THINK I HAVE A THING FOR YOU” and immediately felt weird, “Also, stop making fun of me” 

Blaine laughed and added “You owed me this, I should be mad at you right now and I’m not, so I can at least laugh a little” he winked. 

Sam laughed but was still worrying “But I have to tell you, I still have to figure out some things” 

Blaine smiled and tiptoed to finally kiss Sam, softly and tenderly. He added “Then we’ll figure this out together” 

The same day after school, they met and figured out all they needed. The story was now able to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you're fine ! I also hope that you liked this one-shot. Give me your opinion on the comments :) Also I promise you that the next one is happier ;) Finally i'm sorry if I did some mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue.


End file.
